False Hope
by ToxicRainfall
Summary: What if there was a chance to save someone who was already lost... Would you take it?


**False Hope**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter.

**A/N:** For Shira Lansys' 'Speed of Lightning' Competition. The prompt this round was 'Happy Ending'. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Neville opened the front door, and looked curiously at the unexpected visitor. The man was dressed in a smart muggle suit, and had a stern look on his face.<p>

"Um, hello? Can I help you?" Neville spoke, keeping his hand on the front door.

"Yes, Mr Longbottom. I'm Jessop, from St Mungos, and I need to talk to you about…" He stepped closer to Neville, and said in a quieter tone, "your parents' condition."

Neville's face dropped, and a pained look entered his eyes. "I don't- I don't want to talk about it. There's nothing to be done, and I just want them to be left alone. Leave them be, please."

Neville went to shut the door, and turn away, but the man stuck his foot in the hallway, jarring it open.

"Please, Mr Longbottom. We've had some developments. We think we might be able to help them."

Without turning back, Neville paused, and it was clear he was listening to the man.

"We've concocted a potion and we believe it might help them. We believe it will fix the cells in their brains that have been affected by the Cruciatus Curse. There is a chance that their madness may be cured."

A sudden anger grew within Neville and he turned to Jessop. "How dare you! How dare you pretend that you can fix something that can't be fixed! What's the use of false hope?"

"I'm sorry, sir, but we are aware of the possibilities. The potion is very new, however, and we must have the next in kin's permission to try it. And now that Mrs Augusta Longbottom is deceased, we need your signature. If it doesn't work, no negative effects will occur, so I believe it is worth trying."

Neville was silent for a moment. "Hope. That's what I'll lose."

Jessop was quiet, but soon said, "I understand Mr Longbottom. On the other hand, your signature could save their minds. Maybe you'll be able to give them a new lease of life." He pulled a card from his pocket. "This is my address. Write me if you change your mind, or pop in to St Mungos and ask for me."

"No. Don't you put this on me!" He snatched the card from the man's hand, and ripped it up, letting the jagged pieces fall to the hallway floor. "Please leave."

The man inclined his head politely, and stepped out of the door. "Okay, Mr Longbottom. But think about it, please."

Neville slammed the door shut, and collapsed against the hallway wall. He put his head in his hands, and cried, letting himself slip to the ground. It was such an unexpected visit, and he wasn't sure what to think. Should he have given permission? Would it not have been worth at least trying?

It was hard to say, but sometimes he thought it would be so much better for his parents to just stay as they were, unaware of the world and the troubles within it. But what life was that? He himself had gotten married to Hannah Abbott, and she was about to have their first child. Didn't his parents have a right to be there to see their own grandchildren? Of course they did. They missed their own child's early life, and he didn't want them to miss his child's. How likely would the potion work though? He was doubtful. Still, Jessop had said there were no negative effects, and maybe it would be worth a chance…

He picked up the scattered parts of the ripped up card, and placed them in a wonky rectangle shape on the carpet, and he could just about read the address.

He decided he would at least try.

**)O(**

He held his mother's hand as the healer poured the potion down her throat. Neville was informed that the potion's effects were almost immediate, so he would know soon if it had worked.

She choked it down and her eyes opened wide.

Neville gripped her hand tighter. "Mum? Do you know who I am?"

She gazed at him with no sign of recognition. He waited five minutes, then ten, then half an hour, but her expression didn't change.

Neville's heart sank. "It didn't work."

Jessop, now dressed in the typical St Mungos uniform, frowned, and apologised. "I am sorry, Mr Longbottom. We were wrong, and I can only apologise. "

Neville couldn't say another word. He just stood up silently, and left, not wanting to spend another moment in that hopeless place.

**)O(**

It was seven weeks later, and Neville's daughter, Alicia, had been born.

He decided to take her to visit his mother, despite the sinking, hopeless feeling he associated with the place. Though she wouldn't know who he or Alicia were, he wanted them to meet.

They were at her bedside, though she was currently using the toilet. He tickled Alicia's chin, and smiled at his beautiful child, who had the same eyes as his own mother.

Neville's father shuffled in, but said nothing.

He noticed a healer leading his mother into the room, and he stood up, waiting for her to be settled back into her bed.

When she was settled, he took the seat again and smiled at his mother's blank face.

He pressed a sweet into her hand, and she ate it happily, before placing the wrapper back into his hand. Neville put it into his pocket, and took Alicia out of her basket.

"Alicia, this is your grandmother. Isn't she lovely?"

His mother smiled at her granddaughter, but Neville knew she didn't know who he or his child was.

"Mum, this is Alicia. She's my child, your granddaughter."

Neville wasn't sure if he was seeing things, but he could have sworn there was a flicker of… _something_ in her eyes.

He decided to try something else. "Mum, I'm your son, Neville."

"Neville?" Her eyes seemed clearer than they had ever seemed in his life. "My son?"

Neville's heart shot into his throat. "Mum? Yes, I'm your son!"

"You're my son? But… he's a baby."

She seemed confused, yet clearer than she had been in almost thirty years.

"I was a baby, mum, but it's been a long time. You've been in hospital for a long time."

"What? I don't understand." She suddenly looked panicked. "Frank? Where's Frank? Find him, find him!"

"Mum, calm down! He's just there." He pointed at the insane man who was traversing the ward in pointless circles.

"Frankie?" Her voice was so clear and soft.

She pulled herself out of her bed and walked slowly over to her husband. "Frank? Can you hear me?"

He looked at her, but there was no recognition there.

She looked sad, and moved back to her bed. She climbed into it sadly, and looked back at Neville. "Who is the baby? Is that my Neville?"

Neville looked sad. "No, _I'm_ your son. This is your granddaughter, Alicia."

"Oh yes, of course. I remember."

Jessop entered the ward then, and watched Neville and his mother's exchange curiously. When he got the gist of the situation, he walked over to them.

"Mr Longbottom, it seems that the potion has in fact worked."

Neville had to agree. His mother seemed more alert than he had ever known her.

Jessop continued. "It took longer than expected to kick in, which probably means it will take a while longer for her to get to the same level of function as she had before the torture, but I do believe she will recover completely. And because we have seen it work on your mother, we can now start the same course of medication for your father."

"Will it really work?"

"The evidence is here." He pointed at Neville's mother. "I do believe that within a year, both of your parents will be back to usual function. Now, it will take a long time for them to settle back into a normal life, but give them all the support they need, and of course, we'll always be here to help."

He left the room then, and Neville smiled.

"Mum… We're going to be a happy family again. I can't believe it."

And it was true. He had never known a life with his parents, and had thought he would always know life like that. But now there was hope. Hope and life and love and everything.

Everything was perfect.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Okay, so this isn't the most believable, realistic story ever, but I wanted to create a happy ending, and this was an idea that came to me. I love Neville, and I would love him to have some experience of life with his parents. So yeah, this is a hopeful, very AU story :) Hope you enjoy, and please review!


End file.
